House of Night chapter three
by Nightwalker7
Summary: My third installment of my fanfiction. Brenna gets her classes


**Chapter Three**

** I relaxed against the cool wood and looked at the poster above my bed. Some people have called me obsessed because of the poster. It was a young woman dressed in a linen dress and she held a chalice with a pentacle inscribed in the glass. Behind her, a young man stood dressed in gold silk, stood with a gold hilted sword at the ready. And behind them both were two angelic dragons, a small silver female and a larger golden male; while a full moon casted everything in a silver-blue glow. It had always drawn me. A voice that echoed in my thoughts, guided me and lifted my spirits. I moved to kneel in front of the scroll and lit some special Dragonheart incense. And started to pray,**

**"**_**I call upon you, Great Goddess Divine,**_

_**I stand before Your sacred shrine.**_

_**Spread Your wings, let in the light,**_

_**I pray You'll help me do what's right.**_

_**Help me steer from what is wrong,**_

_**And any evils for which I long.**_

_**Let Your voice ring loud and clear,**_

_**To comfort me of all my fears.**_

_**And if I ever shed a tear,**_

_**I pray, dear Goddess, that You'll be near.**_

_**Your guidance I need throughout this life,**_

_**I pray You'll never leave my side.**_

_**And when at times my faith is weak,**_

_**In You, my Goddess, please let me seek.**_

_**I call upon you, Great Goddess Divine,**_

_**I stand before Your sacred shrine."**_

** I rose and fanned some of the around me with a black raven feather, before I put on my pentacle and my dragon's eye earrings. I looked through**

**my tall dresser for a black dress that fell at mid-thigh with my class's symbol over the breast, then searched for a pair of my favourite silk embroidered dark jeans. They were my favourite because along the left leg was a red silk embroidered dragon, its head started on the pocket and its tail wrapped around the hem. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection, I grabbed my hair brush (with a dragon wrapped around the handle, see why people call me obsessed.) and brushed my hair so my bangs were framing my face (but not covering my mark) and my long hair was up in a ponytail. I applied my favourite black glitter eye shadow and silver eyeliner. Once I thought I looked really good, I put on my black embroidered boots. And like everything else I owned, was dragon oriented with the Chinese symbol for Dragon on the side in silver leather thread.**

** Finally doing up the zippers on the front of the boots, I opened the door and went down stairs. From there I walked out of the dorm into the warm evening air, down the path and to the dining hall for breakfast. I walked to where they had all the cereal lined. I was very happy when I found my favourite cereal, Corn pops (I can't live without my corn pops, don't cha know). I looked around after pouring my bowl for a table that was free. And I found one, it was all alone in the corner. So I would be sitting alone again, as I have for the past year at all my schools. I quickly and quietly sat at the isolated table to eat my Corn Pops. While I was eating, I pulled my class schedule out of my jeans pocket and looked it over. I was surprised when my changed name was visible at the top of the paper.**

_**First hour-Vampyre Sociology 101 RM. 215 Prof. Neferet**_

_** Second hour- Drama 101. Performing Arts Center. Prof. Nolan**_

_** Third hour- Lit. 101. RM. 214. Prof. Penthesilea**_

_** Fourth hour- Fencing. Gymnasium, Prof. D. Lankford**_

_** LUNCH BREAK**_

_** Fifth hour- Spanish 101. RM. 216. Prof. Garmy**_

_** Sixth hour- Intro into Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia**_

** I relooked over my timetable, and was excited to see that I had Drama and Fencing, two of my best classes. While we lived in South Dakota, my mom and dad had me enrolled into a fencing class that was tought by a vamp. Master Khan Shang was his name, he had bright violet eyes and dark raven hair. His body was lean and powerful, and I swear he had captured my heart. The last night of class I had before we moved was the most memerable of the two weeks of class. As the class ended and everyone filed out of the room, Master Shang pulled me aside saying he wanted to talk to me in private. **

**"Brenna. Good luck."**

**"Thanks master." I had said with a bow at the waist.**

**"Brenna. Just for this moment, forget that I'm your teacher and you're my student. If this is the last time we see each other, then make this moment perfect." Khan said, leaning forward and capturing my lips in a kiss. **

** My arms had snaked around his shoulders and his arms around my waist. Our breathy moans had filled the silent empty hall. Then a quick sharp pain in my neck followed by a warm heat as Khan moved down to my neck and started to drink from the cut. And, I don't know to this day exactly what had happened to me then, but wave after wave of pleasure rolled through my body. I knew he was drinking my blood, the sacred liquid needed for my life. But I couldn't have found the strength to care in that time. And I only pulled away when my watch alarm rang.**

**"I must go." I was so disappointed when I faced the fact that I could never see the Vamp again.**

**"We'll met again. If it is the will of Nyx. Goodbye." He had seemed so sweet as he had kissed my forehead and regretfully let me leave. I still remember the sadness in his violet eyes, even five months later. I haven't seen him since.**

** I shook the sad memory from the front of my mind and focused once again at my timetable. I also had horse studies last period. A loud shuffling sound snap me back to the present and I noticed that everyone was leaving the dining hall. I rinsed out my bowl and set out to find my first hour class, Vampyre Sociology. I was not looking forward to my proffessor. Again I was snapped out of my "trance", but this time by the sound of the first bell. Without even thinking or looking my instincts took me to my first class, when I was outside of the room I heard that they were talking about the Amazons. Before I even knocked, Neferet said, without looking at me,**

**"Find a seat Brenna. And grab a book from the back of the class."**

** To my horror that brought attention from everyone in the class, and where did that attention go straight to my extended non-filled in mark. I held my head high and walked to the back of the class to retrieve a book and find a seat. I also saw that Zoey was in my class. My attention faded in and out during the hour of class. But it was like I already knew everything that she was teaching. Like I had learned it before in a past life, it came easily to me. And it seemed eternity before the bell rang, signaling the end of first hour. I was the first one to leave the class and found my next class easily. I felt no vibes like I had when I went to first. Prof. Nolan was a great teacher who had a highly energized spirit. **

**"Welcome Zoey and Brenna. Have a seat anywhere. We're just about to begin choosing the monologues that each of you will present to the class sometime next week. But first, I thought you'd like to have a demonstration of how a monologue should be performed, so I asked one of our talented upperclassmen to stop by and recite the famous monologue from **_**Othello**_**, written by the ancient vampyre playwright, Shakespear." Prof. Nolan paused and looked out the window in the wooden door.**

**"Here he is now."**


End file.
